The Truth about Charlie
by SynStory
Summary: Charlie Parker finally gives in to the urges that have plagued him for years. Very strong adult content!


_Not now! Oh please god, not NOW!_ Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, praying that Angel wouldn't notice. Of course Louis would have noted the movement, but maybe he'd put it down to simply shifting; Charlie hope that Louis wasn't secretly as dirty-minded as his partner. The three men were sitting in Charlie's living room, each with a beer in hand, and Charlie was watching Angel and Louis flirt oddly with each other.

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout? Man, no one ever hung a brother to country music," Louis said.

"No, the black guy hung _himself,_" Angel retorted. "How can you listen to that whiny crap?"

"You the only one whinin'," Louis said, taking a sip of his beer.

The two went back and forth for a while, and Charlie couldn't stop thinking how completely in love they were. He had never seen two people closer than the men in front of him, and he envied and longed for closeness like that. The thought of being close made him shift again, his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

"Parker, you alright?" Angel asked, looking at him. "You look ready to jump outta your seat."

"It's nothing," Charlie said, but it would have been a lot more convincing if his voice hadn't broken in strain.

"If I didn't know better," Angel mused, "I'd say that you had a massive hard-on."

Charlie couldn't bring himself to answer, and just squirmed.

"Shit Parker, you DO have a hard-on?" Louis demanded.

"I—" Charlie was about to reply in the negative, but he noticed Angel staring at the semi-prominent bulge in his crotch.

"Bird…" Angel said slowly, "this wouldn't have anything to do with _us_, would it?"

"You?" Charlie squeaked. "Of course not! That's ridiculous!" He saw a strange look pass between Angel and his partner.

"Uh-huh…" Angel said skeptically. "'Cause if you think we're that hot, you could just _ask_."

"Angel, really, I want nothing to do with—" but he didn't finish his sentence; he couldn't, because Louis leaned forward and planted a soft kiss directly on his lips.

"um…" Parker didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure that he _could_ have said anything anyway; Louis's kiss seemed to have taken any semblance of coherence out of Charlie's brain. He was further scrambled by Angel leaning forward and giving him a longer, sweeter kiss.

"You sure this isn't what you want?" Angel whispered seductively.

"I…" Charlie took a moment.

"You best think careful on what you say, Bird," Louis warned. "'Cause this _could_ be the best night of your life."

Charlie was struck dumb; had Louis just invited him to have _sex_?

"Well?" Angel prompted.

Charlie thought for another moment, making sure that his carefully rehearsed speech of denial was in place before he opened his mouth. It didn't help.

"Fuck it," he said, to his surprise as much as that of the couple before him. "Fuck it," he said more strongly, and he leaned forward, kissing first Louis and then Angel.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Angel whooped, and he pulled Charlie into the bedroom by his shirt, Louis following quietly.

Charlie had barely a second to wonder what the hell he was doing before he was thrown into a wonderful and chaotic scenario about which he had dreamt so many times, but had never _ever_ thought could become a reality. Louis moved up behind him, kissing the back of his neck and slowly removing his shirt, while Angel kissed him and subtly pushed his pants down.

"Listen here, Bird," Louis whispered in Charlie's ear, while they watched Angel undress in a seriously sexy way. "I'm in charge here. You wanna get off, you gonna do things my way, you understand?"

Charlie didn't even have to think. "Of course." After all, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Angel took over the duty of kissing Parker while Louis took off his clothes. While he disrobed, he stood close enough to Charlie that each item of clothing dragged over Parker's skin and made him shiver. Once Louis's boxers were down, Charlie felt something poking him in the small of the back.

"What's tha—" Charlie started to ask, but he blushed a furious red as he realized exactly how big Louis's penis was. Angel just grinned and licked his lips seductively.

"Guys, I'm not sure if I'm entirely comfortable wi—" Charlie started to speak, but Louis cut him off.

"Sh," he said. "You gonna be _real_ comfortable, I promise. Just trust us."

Angel kissed him again while Louis moved around to be behind Angel and began kissing his neck, caressing his curly black locks.

"Just relax, Bird," Angel whispered, and Charlie gasped as Angel's hand gripped his crotch.

"Whatever you say," he squeaked. Louis reached around Angel's waist and began pumping him, Angel matching his rhythm on Charlie's dick with his own hand. Angel began kissing Parker again, slowly making his way down his jawline, to his chest. Once there, he sucked gently at one of Parker's nipples, twirling with his tongue and nipping gently with his teeth. The sensation made Charlie shiver with pleasure, and close his eyes with longing. Unconsciously, he began thrusting his hips to meet Angel's hand, and Angel thrust with him, meeting Louis. Angel gasped suddenly, and the feeling of the rushing air against Parker's wet nipples made him tremble. _What was that?_ Charlie wondered. He felt Angel squirm, and felt him begin to push backwards instead of forwards. _Oh_, Charlie thought suddenly, and color rushed into his face again as he realized that Louis was slowly, gently, inserting a second finger into his lover. Angel's back was arching with pleasure, and Charlie felt a clenching shudder run through him as Louis found his prostate.

Once Angel had gotten over the initial shock of sensation, he resumed his ministrations on Parker, working his way down from the chest to the stomach, where he spent some time dipping his hot, wet tongue into Parker's navel, swirling it outwards in delicious circles that tickled Parker and still left him praying for more.

"God, Angel!" he cried, unable to help himself, and he felt Angel smile against his skin.

Angel was quickly turning Parker's body to jelly, so the three of them moved awkwardly to the bed, Charlie lying down, Angel bent over him, and Louis standing behind Angel.

"Havin' fun, Bird?" Louis asked.

"Nnnn," Parker couldn't speak, because at that moment Angel had taken the very tip of Charlie's leaking erection into his wonderful, sweet, hot mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," Louis said with a grin.

Angel continued to tease the head of Parker's cock, nipping the skin lightly, twirling around it with his tongue, sucking oh so gently, until Charlie simply couldn't take any more.

"God, Angel, PLEASE!" he screamed, and Angel immediately pulled Charlie's entire length into his mouth. The friction, the wet suction, the sweet throbbing of Angel's breath against him…Parker was in heaven. There was no other explanation for such feelings.

There was once that he felt Angel stop and gasp, and he realized that Louis had pushed himself inside his partner and was beginning to rock back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm. The rocking pulled Angel backwards and pushed him forwards ever so slightly, just enough to pull and push on Charlie's aching penis. He could see Angel's eyes closed in rapture, and felt him twitch each time Louis slammed into his prostate, and each twitch was torture to his own cock.

"Angel—unh! I'm going to—" but he never got to finish the sentence, for Angel pulled back right away, blowing cold air onto Charlie and making him whimper. At the same time, Angel let out a breathless gasp of mingled pain and pleasure as Louis pulled out of him.

"What are you—" Charlie asked, but then Louis's lips had covered his mouth, and a hot, slick finger was pressing at his entrance.

Charlie's eyes widened and his toes curled as Louis finger reached deep inside him, moving side to side, gently probing his inner walls, searching for something. Charlie's cry of ecstasy told him when he'd found it, and Louis added another finger, pressing hard onto Parker's prostate, making the man squeal and squirm with pleasure. Angel was behind Louis, stretching him, preparing him.

When Louis felt Charlie loosen, he added a third finger, and the squirming changed from that of pleasure to that of discomfort, but that quickly went away; Louis's other hand was at Parker's groin, massaging his erection, toying with the head, slipping up and down. Louis's weight was supported by Angel's left arm, while his right was busy finishing the preparations to his lover. As one, Louis and Angel rose up, and then back down, and each pressed into the man beneath him. Charlie cried out as he felt Louis pressing at his entrance, and sliding inside him. It was not a cry of pain, merely a cry which released all of the apprehension, tension, and fear which he had felt earlier. All of that melted away with the sound of his cry as Louis moved forward and skillfully crushed into that sweet, glorious bundle of nerves inside of him.

Louis and Angel set a synchronous rhythm, pushing forward and back together, so that when they came forward, Angel's weight pressed Louis that much deeper into Parker. Charlie couldn't speak at all; he had never felt sensations like this before, and they were positively incredible. He couldn't begin to think coherently, and in fact he couldn't think about anything at all except the feelings in his body. Louis's left hand was at his crotch, pulling, massaging, filling him with delicious pleasure, and his right hand was supporting his upper body. Angel was standing over Louis's half-bent form, holding onto the ebony hips and steadying himself. Charlie felt Angel increase the pace, which Louis met without hesitation and the feeling tripled. Charlie felt an unbearable, sweet, aching glow pool in his groin, and suddenly Louis's dick seemed larger inside him as his muscles tightened. He felt Louis go rigid, and Angel behind him do the same, and then all three men climaxed at the same time. Charlie felt his muscles expand and contract, and each contraction squeezed Louis's cock against his prostate, prolonging and sweetening his orgasm. Louis felt Parker clench, and the feeling of those muscles tightening and squeezing him shoved him over the edge. Angel, feeling his boyfriend's first contractions, gave one last thrust and emptied himself deep inside Louis's body. They lay together, all shaking and sweaty, for a while, simply enjoying the feel of being together.

Finally, Angel pulled back, and Louis stood. Parker groaned as Louis pulled out of him; he'd never felt so spent in his life! The other two men flopped into the bed beside him.

"Christ," he said, "why isn't _every_ man gay? That was amazing!"

"We tried to tell ya," Angel said breathlessly.

"You really never done this before?" Louis asked. "'Cause you were _good._"

"Awww," Angel whined. "Next time, _I_ get to screw Parker!"

"Next time?" Charlie asked. "There's going to be a next time?"

"Why, didn't you enjoy yourself?" Louis demanded teasingly.

"Oh, it was incredible," Charlie said, "I just don't know how often I can handle it!"


End file.
